Mana Uncovered
by La Kill
Summary: 5th year. Harry is a genius with a secret lab. He likes to experiment, especially on two of his three sisters. He loves his sisters to bits and clones the twins making them triplets. The clone is strong and genetically superior to normal humans. They will create and fix the magical world!


**Mana Uncovered**

 **Chapter I**

 **Cloned**

"Harry! June! Ivy! Are you three in here?!" Rosette Potter called out as she wandered through her big brothers secret laboratory looking for her brother and two twin sisters.

She was not long turned fourteen with long black hair tied back in twin tails and bright green eyes. She was wearing a set of blue coloured robes that were left open to show her black tee. Her chest wasn't very big but her top was tight enough to accentuate her chest. She wore a pair of black hipsters with a black belt on her thin body, and a pair of white trainers. She was slender and wore some glittery make-up to a minimum.

Rosette was careful while walking through the altered dimensional space her brother had made so that he could hide the lab from their parents, or anyone else while at the same time allowing for many different entrances and exits, even a portable one.

She had used the entrance that Harry had in her room for her to use. She could admit at first she was annoyed with him, but after a while reluctantly admitted that when Harry made something it had its uses, even if they were stupid uses, which was often.

It meant that their House-elves couldn't grass on them for being out of bed passed their bedtime, and that meant their mum wouldn't ask this, that, or whatever as the elves couldn't enter the altered dimension because of the wards they couldn't even detect it.

She had to be careful as she moved around desks and other assorted things that she didn't want to know about. There were tubes and tanks, computers, and wires. The lightning was electricity ran on magic that made a dim glow to the labs. The walls were matte white so the lab didn't need much power in the lighting as the white reflected the labs perfectly.

She stopped at something and picked the device up looking at the screen as she pressed the button on the side it had a picture of one of her sisters on it with Harry looking like he had been jump hugged and kissed on the cheek while her other sister took the picture. It showed she had three missed calls from Rose, and there was another phone next to where it had been.

"Ivy!" she mumbled while shaking her head as it was her younger sisters' phones. Harry reinvented the smart phone so they worked for free, on magic. She sighed as she placed it back on the table and pulled out her phone, she looked at her lock screen pic, which showed her with both her sisters and brother in a group picture. She was sitting on Harry's lap hugging him while Ivy and June were in one of his arms each. She unlocked her phone with a few swipes on the screen to see a more intimate picture between her and Harry.

She smiled as he had sneak kissed her on the lips. It was taken earlier that year, just after he won the triwizard tournament and pissed off Voldemort by ruining his resurrection and from what Harry said, only rising at half his original power.

She could always trust Harry to screw with anyone's schemes, and the amusing thing was most of the time he didn't mean too, and hadn't even noticed any scheming as he couldn't care to look out for any incompetent plans that never factored him in as a threat even though he was proven to be time and time again. It was just their schemes were something he was already walking into so that he could experiment.

Sighing Rose left her sister's phones and placed hers away. She moved on when she came around a small bend to see them. Her sisters were up on twin beds and naked. Their bodies weren't very developed, and they hadn't even gone through puberty yet.

They were identical twins. They had crimson hair down their backs and emerald green eyes. She sometimes got them mixed up, but Ivy wore her favourite hairclip, which had a little green ivy leaf on it that Harry bought her a couple years back. Neither girls had much in the chest yet at twelve but they did have adorable little cones with puffy pink nipples on their chests.

The twins were hooked up to all sorts of machines around them as their beds were placed in the centre of a ring of different things including a huge tube that reached high. The tube had some weird blue glow and was filled completely in an icky looking thick clear liquid that still managed to be hard to see through completely.

Harry was there too. He had a mess of black hair that made plenty girls swoon over him, but add in his strong body and emerald eyes like hers and the twins, then he had plenty of girls throwing themselves at him. Her best friends had said her eyes were sexy just like Harry's. She sometimes wondered whether they perved over her because of that.

Harry was wearing beige cargo trousers, black running shoes and a white shirt that had the cuffs left open and only the middle two buttons done up which allowed her to see his strong sexy body.

She caught herself licking her lips and shook that off as she was here to find her siblings, not think about naughty things. Although, he was looking yummy; it was no wonder even the odd Slytherin girl wanted to get to know him.

"Rose!" June startled her as she called out waving with some tubes coming from her arm. "Harry's just doing some experiments on us again. Don't worry though!"

"Worry?" she asked rolling her eyes. "The last time you thought it would be okay to let Harry do something to you, both of you ended up with unstable magic that was so in tuned with the earth that you made quakes when upset, sad, or angry! The worse was that you also made the ground shake when happy, excited, and eager. Then the time before that where he linked your minds!?"

"We still kind of have that!" Ivy said sheepishly. "It's comfortable to be in Juniper's head and for her to be in mine. It means we'll never be alone."

"It only worked the way it did because they're twins!" Harry interrupted while shrugging as he was doing something with the tube and a tablet computer.

"Why are they naked?" she asked not for the first time that week.

Harry looked at them before back to her, shrugging. "I say to their undies and they go all the way," he answered unconcerned as a smile lit his lips. "But I suppose it's nice to see them like this. Cute little bodies and whatnot. Though, readjusting my boner all the time is inconveniencing," he said while the twins giggled and Rosette rolled her eyes while she looked to his crotch as it was rucked up with his huge erect cock in his trousers before moving and adjusting so it was less noticeable.

"I am a normal teenage boy after all and they're hot slender young girls, and naked."

"Perverted Big Brother!" Rosette muttered with a pouty glare. "Anyway, dinner is-!" She trailed off as she looked into the huge tube and started backward with wide eyes. "Harry are you flipping cloning our sisters!?" she demanded as she saw the third identical red haired girl in the tube naked with tubes and piping in her body with her little eyes closed as she floated within the gross liquid, but bubbles came from the tubed mask around her mouth and her little chest rose and fell so it was obviously alive.

"Don't be silly!" he replied rolling his eyes.

"That is a freaking clone!" she said with an angry glare pointing at the third girl.

"Hey! That's our new sister!" Ivy and June chimed out together in reprimand. "Harry said she'll be able to look out for us better than him, especially when it comes to Dumbledore's evil schemes!" Ivy finished while June nodded happily in agreement.

"Dumbledore's schemes aren't evil!" Rose said while rolling her eyes. "They're more naive, and simpleminded two dimensional idiocy. He actually believes he's doing what is right," she said before turning back to Harry. "Anyway, how exactly do you plan on explaining that to mum-?" she asked pointing to the clone again.

"Her name is Laurel!" Harry interrupted, startling her but they all turned as the lights around the tube started flashing amber, and the girls' eyes flashed open. They were the same green they all shared in common. She looked befuddled by everything she could see on the outside.

"There you are beautiful," Harry said as he pressed some buttons on his touch pad and then the chamber opened in a blast of liquid, covering a shocked Rosette before slithering down the drain leaving Laurel on her knees and confused before looking up to the twins.

"Harry!" Rosette said in anger. "What the hell is this gunk, it tastes like girl cum?!" she demanded as she had drunk a ton of it as she had gasped as it hit her as it was surprisingly warm and gungy. She blushed as yes, she knew what girl cum tasted like having tried hers and a few other girl-friends too while 'experimenting' and having a little too much fun.

"Oh that is a synthetic replication of Ivy and June's girl stuff and advanced stem cells I grew from them! I didn't want to advance their bodies or anything!" he replied shrugging while he helped Laurel stand and she held on to him as he carefully pulled out all the wiring and tubes before her mouth mask and a long tube from her throat that had gone down into her stomach to give her nutrients, helping her as she chocked and coughed up girl-stuff while rubbing her back.

The twins would have went to their new sisters' aid too if they weren't still hooked up to all the machines. There was a spare bed next to Ivy and Harry helped Laurel onto it before hooking her up to some monitors while stroking her hair and comforting her as she was confused.

"Big Brother!" the girl croaked out weakly taking his hand and pulling him back to cuddle as he had moved back from her. He smiled and cuddled her in return, kissing her cheek while she looked to Rosette while she was still spitting up her sisters girl squirts. "B-Big Sister!" she called offering her arms out as she let Harry go.

"Rosie!" Harry said and though reluctant she had a heart and could never refuse her other two sisters anything they wanted and found out as she melted into this one's arms that she now had three little sisters to take care of. She couldn't even be angry at Harry as that wouldn't be fair on her newest sister as she would never want to deny her life.

Rosette pulled back from the cuddle but kept holding her hand as she glared at their brother. "Harry! You will obey me now! Remember! You owe me for getting that stupid 'musical world' device back from that idiot Lockhart. I was only eleven and that smarmy bastard tried to molest me!"

"Hey. I could have asked you to get it without the special earmuffs!" he said with a pout. "He didn't touch you! You used your eleven year old girly charm and I got it back! Then I beat the bastard up, wiped his memory, practically making him nothing and placing him in hospital for the rest of his life because he can't even look after himself anymore. If anything. You should have just thanked me! If he got my toy to someone who had a brain they could have used it for evil!

"Then I also saved your friend from the Chamber of Secrets, destroyed the horcrux, and killed the basilisk because you cried that she had been taken; you were in a frantic state. I think that counts as payback for some pussy little prick showing you his tiny knob and tried TRIED to put it in your mouth, or get you to touch it! I mentally damaged him for that! I saved you just in time!"

She sighed as she turned from him, pouting cutely as she let her confused new sister go and moved away a little to sulk. "Just please, Harry! Please don't try to play god anymore. What if Laurel came out wrong, in pain, broken, screaming, or even dangerous or evil?!"

Harry startled her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her tightly into him. She relaxed as he kissed her right ear.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We should have probably told you about her. But everything worked out well in the end, so if you would do me a favour and tell mum, I'll make sure to run acts of god or nature or whatever by you first before trying them," he said and she bit her lower lip, sighing as she nodded in agreement. "Just one thing then, to keep my promise. Technology that replicates magic is okay, right?"

Rose groaned, "explain!" was all she needed to say.

"Well I just figured that if I could give the muggles magic then we wouldn't need to hide anymore," he suggested while nibbling her little ear, moving her hair aside and she shivered in pleasure. "Seeing, muggles have magic, kind of. It's just they don't have, magic, kind of, or access to that magic should I say? It's the creation gene. They don't have it but they still have the mana gene, which is why muggles can give birth to mage. And since genetic research into the creation gene I guess comes into the 'no' category then technology is the next best thing.

"It's a shame too as I was likely onto the biggest scientific breakthrough in human history, muggle and mage! It's strange I think with time I could create some form of creation virus that would deny all illness and over time make muggles give birth to us and breed themselves all magic. After all the creation gene is human evolution, but with all these idiots trying to keep the blood so pure they're reversing nature.

"I believe that if the mage hadn't been so stupid magical kind would have been thirty times its current size doing the evolving thing naturally, and more advanced than the muggles. Squibs seem to be a side effect. A defect of inbreeding, like with muggles it could be physical or mental, it can and is that for mage too. But the defect can still happen in the magic creating a defective mana gene, which is why a squib, or when a squib breeds with muggles they have mage children. It may sound a little hypocritical considering what we do, but we shouldn't ever have children together unless you let me play with the genes or use someone else's egg."

"Harry!" she said slowly and sounded angry as she turned in his arms and glared at him fiercely, but she still held him in return as he held her with that gentle and loving smile he had only for those he actually loved. "If you stop this research I will cut you off from my arse!"

"Just your arse?"

"Hey, no need to punish myself any more than that!" she said with a small smirk. "Just no more, you know, cloning people or anything similar, okay?!"

"What if I found a weird alien girl living in the muggle world?" he asked reasonably. "Could I rob some of her DNA and clone her?"

"No!" she replied. "Have you found an alien girl living in the muggle world?!"

"Rather not talk about it!" he replied shivering. "That girl, Star seems crazier than me! Not to mention all the forces of evil that seem to be after her wand!"

She sighed and kissed his lips. "Well, anyway, mum and Ginny will be wondering why we're taking so long and I need to wash sister cream off with a quick shower!"

"Oh, right, Gin was coming over for the night before Hogwarts shopping tomorrow!" Harry said. "Is she staying over so you can both sneak to my room?" he asked.

She didn't have the chance to reply as they pulled apart at a bleeping and saw that Ivy and June had gotten bored and pulled off their monitors and needles as they had been taught by their big brother how to do things like that and placed on some plasters. They were with their new sister and cuddling her while she looked so happy to have their affection.

"Oh dam. I agreed to explain this didn't I?!" Rosette asked while groaning as Harry looked smug. "What the hell am I going to say? 'Harry is a super genius and keeps doing some crazy shit in the secret lab you don't know about that is in a universe dimension he created. That he has enough powerful, possibly magical world defeating stuff to defeat Voldemort but Dumbledore wouldn't give a crap because he's a douche we want rid of anyway, and by the way this is Laurel, Ivy and June's clone!"

"Hmm… maybe we just don't say anything and she won't notice?" he suggested with a small smile.

Rolling her eyes Rose snorted un-lady like. "If we were visiting dad, yeah, wouldn't notice, but mum isn't an idiot!"

"Darn! I did get my smarts from her, but she would have a long way to go before she reached my level of super-freaking-awesomeness!"

Rose sighed. "Just-just. I have to shower so give me five!" she said as she quickly headed off to the lab showers as they were, she hated to admit, a lot better than the showers in the manor.

She believed she scrubbed up rather fast using the power showers before changing into a fluffy white bathrobe after pulling on some panties of course. She didn't feel like wearing a bra so making sure her goodies were all securely hidden she popped her little feet into some Supergirl slippers and exited only to find they had all gone, which made her wonder why she hadn't taken Laurel with her and hoped their mum didn't realise what that gunk was when she went looking for them she stopped.

"Oh, sonic shower!" she muttered to herself in realisation. Harry apparently stole the idea and made it real from that Sci-Fi show, Star Talk, or Trek or something. She could tell it had been used as it was on and not in hibernation mode.

"So-where did they go?" she asked herself as she went to where her twin sisters (now triplets) left their phones to discover they had disappeared so they must have left, which was weird unless Harry was letting her off the hook for telling their mum about Laurel. He was too nice for his own good sometimes when it came to her and their sisters.

That was why she exited a door into her room. The door was no longer behind her but she knew it wouldn't stay as it became the exit into the hall. Her room was void of pink unlike her sisters' room. Thankfully, she preferred more grownup colours, and though not as idiotically smart as Harry she was a lot smarter than Ivy and June, but she had to wonder whether that would have translated to Laurel or not, with Harry, she doubted that, but she loved her crazy sisters anyway.

Though, she could do without all the pranking, or Harry giving in when they thought of something 'pranktastic' they wanted him to invent for them and how annoyed she was when he did. It was like their big brother didn't understand the concept of impossible. It annoyed her because when someone said something was impossible, he accepted the challenge and proved everyone wrong.

He pissed off the teachers like nobody else could to such an extent that they no longer took house points from him for telling them they were wrong in their own subjects because the moment they did he would be back within a week to prove he was right and they were wrong, making them have no choice but to reinstate the points they took, give him points for getting the answer right, and give him compensation points for them being wrong.

The first time he did that to McGonagall she looked as if she wanted to cry because he made her look stupid in her own class. After that none of the teachers let him one-up them, but he still did it time and time again. Rose knew without a doubt that Harry could teach most subjects at Hogwarts and be better at it than even Dumbledore. She had a small inkling that in the end Harry might teach because he was very good at it to teach the twins how to use all of the medical stuff, on each other when needed but harder, on themselves.

Though, that time Harry taught the astronomy teacher that she should go to muggle collage or university before trying to teach about the stars was amusing as he showed her a simple muggle textbook to show her how far behind wizards were to muggles.

Rose had it on good authority from the improved teaching that Professor Sinatra was taking night, weekend, and holiday classes to try getting up to date, but at least she had somewhere to turn and Harry seemed to be her favourite student for getting her the help she needed to improve her classes and bring them up-to-date.

Rose sighed as she suspected that Harry had snuck into that hot black teachers panties without telling her before shrugging as she didn't mind, but it would have been nice to get offered a chance to taste her too. She internally shrugged as she knew she would get her chance before she left her room, and trekked a short distance downstairs and into the large diner to double-take as her crimson haired and might she add, hot mother was dotting on Laurel with kisses and cuddles. The three girls (triplets) sporting fluffy white bathrobes like hers.

"H-Harry?" she asked in confusion while her ginger haired freckle faced cutie of a bestie was sitting at the table with him in a risky (if her idiot brothers saw her like that) way, and shrugged at her when she looked over as she was contently snuggled on Harry's lap monopolising his time while she could.

All of Ginny's brothers, but the Weasley twins would be up in arms about Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, mainly because the Weasley twins knew Harry well enough to know he was very dangerous (and didn't want their arses kicked), and protective of people he loved, and loving Ginny meant she was well protected, even from her brother's idiocy. They also knew Harry was an S-class prank maker, so didn't want to lose his help when they had something big planned they needed his expert genius to pull off.

"Oh, hey Rose. You were right telling mum the truth was easy!" Harry said with a smug grin.

"You told mum you cloned the twins?"

"Yep, and she doesn't believe me!" he readily agreed. "She said it was obviously some duplication spell gone wrong or something!"

"Mum!" Rose interrupted. "Umm… Harry really does have his own laboratory in a tiny alternate universe that he created!"

"Don't be silly!" she replied, rolling her eyes when they widened as Rosette used her phone to open an entrance and opened the closed door that led to the kitchen, only now instead of the perfectly clean kitchen with a few House-elves working it led into a massive laboratory.

"Oh," she said slowly as she pulled back from the Laurel. "I-is she safe?"

Harry shrugged. "It depends on your definition of safe. If you're asking whether she'll hurt you or us then of course not, she's my adorable little sister after all. But if you're asking whether she has super strength and special Death Eater decking powers then the answer would be yes, of course she's dangerous!"

"D-don't you love me mommy!?" Laurel asked with tears bubbling in her big green eyes.

Laurel was in Lily's arms within moments. "Of course I love you sweetie. Mommy was just a little surprised after all. Though, I shouldn't have been with some of the stuff Harry has made. Don't think for a moment Harry that I don't know it was something you made that made everyone in that bookstore before your second year break out into song and that filth Lockhart admit he was a thieving molesting rapist, and then they believed his crap and let him work at Hogwarts!"

"I-if it makes you feel any better mum Harry always blocked him at school!" Laurel said with a small smile.

"I also put him in the nuthouse for the rest of his life!" Harry commented to their mothers shock. "And since we're kind of confessing, I also stole the Philosopher's Stone, which turned out to be a fake. I destroyed Quirrell too. And I captured Sirius Black, broke through his memory mods, and honestly I expected better of Dumbledore, and then saved his life. The old coot expected you and dad to have been killed 'that' night. I'm kind of hiding him in the muggle world.

"Then last term, I killed Barty Crouch Jr. and saved Moody from his trunk. Oh, right Jr. had Moody captive in his trunk, and pollyjuiced into him. The old man knew. Crouch's father snuck the Death Eater out of jail, and he escaped his father's imperious. Then in the graveyard with Voldemort when Pettigrew the real secret keeper was resurrecting the dark prick sucker he needed blood of the enemy unwillingly taken.

"I told Pettigrew that I came to let him have it. He was too stupid to stop the ceremony. Too scared of Voldemort too. That severely weakened him. But that wasn't all, before I took the portkey!" he snickered smugly while his mother listened in awe. "I poisoned my blood with an incurable virus if not treated within six hours. It will eat away at his body from the inside out slowly rotting him to death, which will give us plenty of time to find his remaining horcrux before it finally kills him."

"A—a horcrux!" she replied while paling. "T-that makes sense. But it-they could be anywhere."

"No. Me. I would have taken mine miles underwater and erased my memory of the locations, or launched them into space. Voldemort is an arrogant wanker. He likely took his to places of significance to him, places of his past."

"What's a horcrux?" Ginny asked frowning before she realised from context. "It's like that diary, isn't it…!?"


End file.
